Grey to Black
by omg.four
Summary: She was abused mentally and physically, abandoned by her family, until she left for Dauntless. Two years later, she's the second most powerful Dauntless leader, guys want her, popular among the Dauntless, and is looking over the initiates. During initiation, she meets some special people that will affect her life, a certain Eaton.. {Not immediate Fourtris!}
1. Chapter 1

_[Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the italicized words that are below this page break! Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.]_

_This is not your typical "What if Four and Tris switched places?" fan fic._

* * *

><p><strong>OneTris POV**

I wake to the pounding of my apartment door from my dreamless sleep.

"TRIS! I mean ONE! WAKE UP! YOU'RE HOSTING!" Uriah? Oh.. today's the Choosing ceremony. Guess who's hosting it this year? Dauntless. And now, guess who's talking to the five factions and some idiotic 16 year olds? Me. Yipee.

"I'm up! Now leave or I'll kick your ass." I yell as I get out of bed. I hear feet walking away from my door. Thank god. I walk over to my connected bathroom and take a shower, while brushing my teeth. **(Does anyone take a shower while brushing their teeth? I do..) **I shampoo and condition my hair, then rinse it out. I step out of my shower, and dry off. I wrap a towel around myself, and go over to my walk-in dresser. I've never really understood why guys look at me so much. I'm not pretty, after my self confidence was lowered.. a lot. I select a black skin-tight tank top, tight skinny jeans, matching bra and underwear **(The word panties makes me uncomfortable..) **and a leather jacket. I put them on and walk back into my bathroom. I pull my hair in a sleek ponytail, then apply eyeliner, mascara, foundation, and deep red lipstick. Have to make a good impression, right? I deem myself ready after applying deodorant, and put on my black combat boots. I step out of my apartment door, whilst locking it. As I walk over to the cafeteria to get breakfast, I spot Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, and Peter sitting at our usual table, and I walk over there.

"Hi." I say while grabbing blueberry muffin.

"Hey Tris," Shauna says cheerfully. "Are you ready for the Choosing Ceremony?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say as I sigh.

"What do you want to be named as to the initiates?" Peter asks.

"One. As usual. That's what I'm as to strangers and 16 year olds."

"So you're going to be Trissy to us?" Uriah asks, stealing a bite of Zeke's Dauntless cake.

"Hey! You're going to be doing that to Mar soon, so quit it" Zeke smacks Uriah's hand away.

"Uri's got a crush? Amazing! Are you even ready to train initiates?" I ask

"Yeah." Zeke and Peter say at the same time.

"I'm really excited, you know? I get to scare them." Peter laughs.

"Haha. Very funny." I say as I get up. "Oh, gotta go now. Bye. See you all later."

"Bye Tris."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tobias POV<strong>_

"Are you ready?" My mother, Evelyn, says, cutting my hair.

"I hope so." I say quietly.

"I know you and Callie will make the right choice." She says, turning off the clippers. She bends down to clean up the stray hairs. "Go ahead, eat breakfast. I don't need help. You and Cal will need the energy."

I gulp, does she know what I'm going to pick? Yesterday, I took my aptitude test. I didn't pick the knife _or _the cheese. I laid flat to the ground when the dog was about to attack me. I ran after the dog and tackled it when it went after the little girl. My administer, Tori, said I was Divergent, and I was _not _allowed, under any circumstances, to tell anyone my test result. I got Abnegation, _and _Dauntless, _and_ Erudite. The Erudite had been attacking my faction with lies, and also Andrew Prior, the leader of Abnegation, stating that Andrew had abused his only daughter, Beatrice Prior, who transferred to Dauntless two years ago. I walk downstairs to go to the dinner table.

"Hi Tobias." Callie says, making scrambled eggs.

"Hi Cal."

"Are you nervous? I know I am. I'm scared" She says, plating the eggs and placing two pieces of bread on four plates. "I just don't know to leave, or to stay."

"Yeah.."

"Like, I don't want our parents to be attacked if we leave. Like Mr. Prior."

Callie is really selfless. Yesterday, she gave her bus seat to a Candor man without hesitation or a second's thought, like I did. I don't have her instincts. Then, she came home late, helping an old woman carry her groceries.

My father, Marcus, walks in. "Hi kids."

"Good morning, father." Callie and I say.

* * *

><p>I take a deep breath as I walk into the Hub with my family, along with the other families from the other factions. We walk over to the Abnegation sector, and sit down. We all wait until the Dauntless walk, I mean, run in.<p>

"I love you, no matter what you choose." My mother whispers and smiles to me. Does she know?

The three Dauntless leaders come in, two male and a female. The male leaders go over to their sector while the female goes to the podium. She's gorgeous.

**(Italics are from Divergent's words! Not mine!)**

"_Welcome. Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony._ Welcome to the day where your children now decide on their fate, and future. This is the day where we honor our ancestors, who tell us that every one of us, has the decision and honor to choose what will be ahead of them." The Dauntless leader says.

"_Our independents are now sixteen._ Each one of them will stand before these bowls, and decide what faction they will be in. _Many decades ago, our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious beliefs, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality - of humankind's inclination toward evil, in whatever form it is in. They are divided into factions, that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray."_

I have absolutely have no idea what to choose.

"_Those who have blamed _anger and _aggression formed Amity_."

The Amity beamed at each other. I can never be happy every single day. No matter where I see them, they are always smiling and laughing. No matter what.

"_Those who have blamed _stupidity and _ignorance became the Erudite_."

Ruling Erudite out of my choices was the only easy part, since they are attacking my faction.

"_Those who blamed duplicity created Candor._"

Candor was never my favorite.

"_Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation._"

I do blame selfishness.

"_And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."_

I'm not selfless enough. I don't have the instincts like Callie has, even after 16 years of trying.

"_Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in the government; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researches; Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and without. But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, we find life._

"_Apart from them, we cannot survive. Therefore, this day marks a happy occasion - the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us toward a better society and a better world."_

There is a round of applause, the loudest from Dauntless. Of course.

"Faction before blood." One says. Everyone repeats it. She begins to call out the first names.

"Leanne Zeppher." She walks from the Candor section, takes the knife from One, cuts her hand, and places it over the Candor glass.

"Candor." One says. I zone out until she says the first Dauntless.

"Edward Venye." One says.

Edward walks over, cuts his palm and drips his blood over the Dauntless bowl.

"Dauntless." There is a mutter of disgust from the Erudite. There are several transfers and borns who decided on Dauntless.

"Callie Eaton." One calls after several chooses. I grab Callie's hand, and squeeze it as she rises. I let go. She walks over to One, and One hands the knife to her. She cuts open her hand, and slowly puts her hand over a bowl. I can't see which though.

"Candor." A cry of disgust starts to arise from the Abnegation. How can I be good for Abnegation, when Callie isn't? I glance over to my father, and see that he is upset.

"_Excuse me_." One says. "QUIET!" In an instant, everyone becomes quiet.

"Tobias Eaton." I get up slowly, and look over to my parents for the last time. I walk over to the podium and take the knife that One is holding out for me. A new knife for a new person for a different future. I cut my hand, unsure of myself. One is mumbling hurry up, her lips are barely moving. I let the blood pool in my hand and once it is enough for it to drip down, I hold it over the Dauntless bowl.

"Dauntless." One calls out. There is cheering from the Dauntless. I can't look over to my parents, and see the disappointment. One hands me a bandage. I take it and put it on as I walk over to the Dauntless. Then, I look over to my parents. My father is staring at me. And my mother looks..

Proud?

Some of the Dauntless walk over to me and place their hand on my back, walking me over to the seats.

* * *

><p>After One was finished with the last person, who chose Amity, the Dauntless leaders begin to run out of the door, along with the other Dauntless members, laughing, yelling, and shouting. The initiates begin to run after them.<p>

"_What the hell is happening?!"_ an Erudite boy shouts as we begin to run down the stairs. I just simply shake my head and continue running.

We finally get down, and the Dauntless begin to spread across the street, blocking all pedestrians. **(This is the part where the Dauntless begin to climb up the… thing) **I begin to climb up the poles to get to the train tracks. I finally get up, and hear a train horn. The Dauntless ahead of me begin to run.

"Come on!"

I begin to run as fast as I can. I decide on the last train, and grab on to the handle, twist myself, and someone pulls me in.

"Thank you." I gasp out.

"No problem," I see that the speaker is an Erudite boy. He has shaggy brown hair and celery green eyes. "I'm Will." He holds out his hand.

"Tobias." I say, taking Will's hand and shaking it. I notice that the train is picking up speed. I pull him down and he looks confused.

"_Fast train means wind_," I explain. "_Wind means falling out. Get down._"

He understands quickly, and sits down. The ones standing begin to fall on each other, but laughing.

* * *

><p>An older man, maybe 18, comes out of his corner.<p>

"Get ready." he says, and goes toward the door.

"They're jumping!" Will says. I quickly get out of my sitting position and look out of the door. I see people jumping out of the train and landing or rolling on the roof. Some other transfers are already out of the train and jumping.

"Come on!" Will says. "Or else we're going to be factionless!"

I take a deep breath, and back up to the train. I run as fast as I can and I land on my side. I see that Will had jumped out too, and landed on his butt. I see that I ripped my cloth jacket and examine my ripped skin, but it's not bleeding.

"_Ooh! Scandalous! A Stiff's flashing some skin!_" An Erudite calls out. I hear laughter.

"Listen up! My name's Max! I am one of the three leaders of your new chosen faction." An older man shouts, around 40. He hops onto the ledge of a building, as if we didn't just jump off a moving train that was going 30 miles an hour.

"Several stories below us, is the Dauntless compound. In order to get in, you have to jump. The initiates will have the privilege to jump off first." I finally notice that the older members are with us.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" Will asks

"Who knows?"

"Who wants to jump off first?" No one steps up. I slowly walk over and people are looking at me like I'm crazy. Max jumps off the ledge towards us. I step on to the ledge, and look down. It's dark, and I can't see anything below.

I take off my jacket. I hear cat calls and wolf whistles. I take a deep breath, since I'm about to face a fear of mine.

I don't think, I just bend my knees and jump.

* * *

><p>I land on a hard object. I try to breathe, gasping for air that was knocked out for me. I realize that I was caught on net. I begin to laugh hysterically, half relieved. I see a few hands stretched out for me, so I grab the nearest one. I begin to roll off, and I would of fallen flat on my face if she hadn't caught me.<p>

"She" is the woman's hand that I had grabbed. I realize, that she was the Dauntless leader that had spoken the speech at the Choosing Ceremony. She has blueish-grey eyes, and long blonde hair. She also has full lips, a small nose, small ears. Absolutely stunning.

"What, did you get pushed or something?" I realize that she was talking to me. I notice that she has a deep voice, deeper than the average female.

"N-no. I jumped off. Thank you." She doesn't say anything.

"Can't believe it. The Stiff was first to jump off?" A man says.

"There's a reason why Stiff left, Zeke," she says. "What's your name?"

"To-" I begin, but I hesitate.

"Think about it," she says, smiling a little. "You don't get to pick again."

A new name? I can be remade here.

"Tobias. My name's Tobias."

"Tobias. Make the announcement, One." Zeke says, grinning.

"First jumper, Tobias!" the woman, One, shouts. A Dauntless-born falls down, and on to the net. Everyone is laughing by now.

One puts her hand on my shoulder, and says, "Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! I can't guarantee that I will update weekly. <em>

_2 reviews, 2 follows, and 2 favorites please?!_

_- divergentoverblood _


	2. Chapter 2

_[Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.]_

_Previously:_

"_First jumper, Tobias!" the woman, One, shouts. A Dauntless-born falls down, and on to the net. Everyone is laughing by now._

_One puts her hand on my shoulder, and says, "Welcome to Dauntless."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One POV<strong>_

One by one, each initiate falls down. Black and white, black, grey, and blue clothing lands on to the net. No Amity this year. I'm not surprised. We have 11 transfers, and 9 Dauntless borns. Five initiates will be cut.

**(I am only going to list the** _**basics**_ **of Veronica Roth's characters. I'm going to be more specific of my characters.)**

Transfers: 1 Abnegation, 5 Erudite, 5 Candor

Tobias: Male, 1st jumper, Abnegation, 6'2, has a spare upper lip, full lower lip, deep-set dark blue eyes, brown hair.

Edward: Male, 4th jumper, Erudite, 6'3, bulky, blonde hair, holding hands with Myra.

Will: Male, 5th jumper, Erudite, 6'0 blonde, celery green eyes, drooling over Christina.

Christina: Female, 6th jumper, Candor, 5'8, admiring Tobias, totally oblivious to Will, making friends with Celeste.

Celeste: Female, 7th jumper, Erudite, 5'7, seems to be like Christina, becoming friends with her, but not as squealy, seems nice and gentle enough. Hair is underarm length auburn hair, has blue eyes. Pretty.

Eric: Male, 8th jumper, Erudite, 5'10, cocky, arrogant, has greasy black hair.

Drew: Male, 9th jumper, Candor, 5'9, has hair of an old carrot, currently glaring at everyone he sees. Built like a boulder

Allison: Female, 10th jumper, Candor, 6'4, broadest of the initiates, seems timid, checking out Tobias, has long mahogany hair, brown eyed, all features on her face is large.

Estelle: Female, 11th jumper, Candor, 5'6, slutty, lowering her dress even further to show off cleavage to Uriah, rude, cocky, annoying, red waist long hair, green eyes, large bust, curvy.

Myra: Female, 17th jumper, Erudite, 5'7 mousey brown hair, holding hands with Edward. Looks weak.

Molly: Female, 20th/last jumper, Candor, 5'7, bulbous nose, crooked teeth, eyeing Drew like a piece of meat

Dauntless borns: 9 **(I'm not going to type their persona because I'm feeling lazy.)**

Lynn: 2nd jumper

Marlene: 3rd jumper

Alyssa: 11th jumper

Nita: 12th jumper

Michael: 13th jumper

Scarlette: 14th jumper

Benjamin: 15th jumper

Nathan: 18th jumper

Once all the initiates are on solid flooring, I gesture to them to start following me, along with Peter and Zeke. We all go through the narrow, but large tunnel. Large enough to fit 15 grown adults, horizontal. Every 1 yard, there is a lamp that glows light enough so that you can see ahead at least 3 meters. I stop, abruptly, and glance behind me to see the initiates. Everyone had stopped walking, seeing that I had stopped. I see that Tobias hadn't noticed that we stopped, and he accidentally smacked his face onto an Erudite's back.

"This is where we divide," Zeke says. "Dauntless-borns are with me. I assume you don't need a tour, obviously because you were born here."

He grins, and beckons towards the Dauntless-born initiates to follow him. Soon, there are only 11 of them left.

"Listen up!" I say, "My name's One, and this is Peter, your trainer for the next 2 months. I am one of your three leaders. Most of the time, Peter works in the control room."

"One? Like the number?" Christina, I think, asks.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" I say as I raise an eyebrow.

"No." She says quietly.

"Good. Now, before I was interrupted, I was about to tell you about the Pit, which we are going to go to right now, and you will someday learn to love. It-" I began to explain, when I was cut of for the _second_ time.

"The _Pit_? You couldn't think of something better? Sounds so lame." A different Candor laughs.

I get annoyed. I walk over to her, and everyone clears a path. I lean close to her. I am towering over her.

"What's your name?" I ask her quietly.

"Es- Estelle."

"Well, _Estelle_. If I wanted to put up with your fucking Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction." I hiss at her. Everyone laughs at Estelle as she turns bright red. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth _shut_ and your stupid thoughts to yourself. Got that?"

Everyone, including Estelle, nods.

"What an asshole.." I hear her mumble. Good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tobias POV<strong>_

"What an asshole.." Estelle mumbles. I realize, now, that I should be careful around One. She's beautiful, yeah, but she can snap back like a rattlesnake.

One opens the double doors ahead of us, and we walk into a large cavern she called "the Pit."

"Wow.." someone whispers.

The "Pit", is an enormous cavern. It has to be at least 1 mile long, because from here, I can't see very far. The walls are rock and uneven, and rise several stories above my head. Into the stone walls, are places for food, supplies, activities, and clothing. There are paths with no barriers to keep people from falling over. Dangerous. The roof of the Pit is glass, letting light in, with some lights on the ceiling that aren't turned on. They turn on when it gets dark, I suppose.

Everywhere I look, there is people dressed in black, all noisy, laughing, talking and shouting. Many children are running up and down the path, so fast. I want to yell at them to be careful, so they don't fall off.

"If you follow me," One says, "I'll be showing you the chasm."

She waves us forwards, and I see that she has a tattoo peeking out from her tank top and crawling up her neck as she strides. She leads us to all different directions, until I see water splattered on the ground and the crashing roar of water, hitting rock. It's loud enough that One has to shout.

"The Chasm is the fine line of bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump off this ledge _will _end your life. It has happened before and will happen again! You've been warned. Any questions?" No one raises their hand.

"Good. Dinner is just starting. Follow me."

* * *

><p>When we get closer, I see a dining hall filled with people and hear clattering silverware and utensils. Once we get in, all of the Dauntless stand. They applaud, stamp their feet, shout, bang their cups against the table. When they quiet down, One tells us to stay at the doorway when dinner ends.<p>

Us transfers look for empty seats. All 11 of us find a empty table at the corner of the room. We sit down, and the center of the table is platters of food. I see vegetables, brown sponge-like slices smothered in brown stuff, condiments, and round slices of beef. I see One walking towards us and sit in the empty seat next to me. No one acknowledges her. I begin to pick at the strange beef slice that I had taken.

"It's beef. Put this on it." One says, passing me a bottle filled with red sauce.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" asks Christina.

"Is that what it's called?" I ask.

"Stiffs eat plain food." One says to Christina.

"Why?" Will asks.

I shrug. "Seasoning is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary."

"No wonder you left," Christina says. "I mean, no offence, but I'm surprised that Stiffs don't eat. Too selfish, right?" I don't say anything to that. I begin to wonder what faction One came from.

"Were you a transfer, or a Dauntless-born, One?" I ask.

She stares at me, as if I had grown two heads.

"Are you kidding?" she finally snaps, "What makes you think you can talk to me like that?"

"It must because you're so approachable. You know, like a bed of nails." I say flatly.

She stares at me again, and I look at her back. This isn't the aptitude test, she isn't a dog. Looking in her in the eye is a challenge.

Heat rushes to my cheeks.

"Careful, T." One says.

My stomach drops, like a stone falling off a cliff. A Dauntless man at another table calls for her, and she gets up to leave. I turn back to my table, and Christina raises both eyebrows.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm developing a theory."

"And it is about?"

"That you have a death wish." She says, grinning, and throws a flirtatious wink at me.

* * *

><p>When we finish dinner, we go to the doorway, and wait for One. Instead of One coming, an older man walks over. He guides us to another door, stops, and turns around.<p>

"For those who don't know who I am, my name's Peter," he says. "I am your instructor for the next two months.

"We have some ground rules for initiation. You have to be in the training room at 8 o'clock AM everyday. You train from eight to 6 pm, with also a break for lunch. You can do whatever you want after six. Also, you get some time off after each stage of initiation. Breakfast begins at 7, lunch at 1, and dinner at 6:30.

"You are only allowed to leave the compound when accompanied with a Dauntless member. Behind the door, is your dorm, where you will be sleeping until initiation ends. In the first stage, we keep the transfers and Dauntless-born initiate rankings separate. Then, only two people will be cut. And in the second stage-"

"Cut? What do you mean _cut_?" the mousy haired Erudite says.

"The ranking serves only two purposes," Peter says, "One, it determines the order that you will select a job. Two, it also determines who will stay and whom not. Don't worry, fifteen people stay. So only 5 people will be cut."

Mousy-hair, Myra, breathes in relief.

"Anyways, in the second stage, no one is cut. We only put together the time it takes for you to complete the fear landscape on a board. So that you can see where you might be, around your final stage.

"What happens if we're cut?" Eric asks.

"You live factionless." Peter says.

* * *

><p>Peter pushed the door open, to the dormitory, after explaining to us the rules.<p>

"Get your clothes," he says. "This is the dorm. Where you'll be sleeping, if you weren't listening."

"Boys or girls?" Allison asks.

"Both." There is mutters of disgust at that.

"If you don't like it here, you're going to love the bathrooms." Peter says. He shows us the bathroom, and there is _no_ privacy there. The only source of privacy is flimsy plastic curtains surrounding showers. "Anyways, there's clothes on a table, and boxes."

We all hurry towards the table that has all the clothes, small, medium, large. There are also boxes that are blue and pink. Blue for the boys, I guess. Most of the girls take longer though. One particular comment silences the whole dorm, though.

"OMG. What do you think of this dress? I bet it'll definitely boost up my rank." Guess who? Estelle.

"_Cough_, slut, _cough._" some guy fake-coughs.

**(I'm not a guy, so bare with my Erudite of boy hygiene.)**

I ignore them all, and find a bed in the corner, which I like. I look into the box that I took earlier, which has shoes, shaving things, and a watch.

* * *

><p>Everyone has gone to bed after taking a shower. I lie on my bed, listening to 10 other people breathing. A tear escapes from my eye. I <em>won't<em> cry here. I will not. I miss my own room.

But, now I can look at the mirror whenever I want. I can eat whatever I want. I can keep anything I want now. I can make friends to get through initiation.

All of my tears are going faster. I wonder when I can see my parents again. Will they show up? Will they recognize me? Will they still see me as their son, or a traitor?

I don't even want to know.

I hear a loud sob, coming from the bed ahead of me. I remember, that the largest, biggest initiate, Allison, was there. Someone so strong looking, shouldn't act such a weakling. How can you be Dauntless, if you can't be alone from your parents?

I think people are expecting me to comfort her, because I'm Abnegation. But I don't. I feel disgusted. I bet at least, half the room is crying. And some are half as large as Allison, and are able to keep their crying down. I keep on hearing sobs from her, and I press my pillow against my ears.

I miss mom, dad, and Callie. Callie. I wonder how she's doing now. Is she tossing, and turning in her sleep? Are people insulting her, with their brutal honesty?

Even if I failed initiation, and I went back to Abnegation. I would never belong there. Because I left.

I'm beginning to feel tired. I begin to fall asleep, with a ring of moisture on my cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading.<em>

_bratwson: Thank you very much. I appreciate your liking._

_Fangirl. Hush .Hush: :)_

_Guest: Thank you._

_Can I get 5 reviews, 5 favorites, and 7 follows?_

_~divergentoverblood_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_I miss mom, dad, and Callie. Callie. I wonder how she's doing now. Is she tossing, and turning in her sleep? Are people insulting her, with their brutal honesty?_

_Even if I failed initiation, and I went back to Abnegation. I would never belong there. Because I left. _

_I'm beginning to feel tired. I begin to fall asleep, with a ring of moisture on my cheek._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent._

_There is the occasional swear in the story. There won't be anything like; "B-h, I'm going to f-k up your f-king princess face. No one likes you and your s-ty p-y. You don't belong here, a-hole"_

_Update: Instead of Eric being in initiate, I'm going to make him the same age as Tris, but he's neither good or bad._

_ Training starts at 9, and breakfast 8 o'clock._

* * *

><p><strong>ONE POV<strong>

I wake up from my stupid ass alarm. God damn, sometimes I wish I didn't agree to overlook this years initiates.

I turn off my alarm, grumbling as I go to my bathroom. I go through my morning routine, pick out some clothes, and get out of the door. I walk over to the transfer dorm, and open the door. Everyone is still sleeping, snoring too. An idea pops into my head, to wake them up. Smirking, I go to Uriah's apartment and borrow his air horn.

Once I return to the dorm, I press the button on the horn. It is so _freakishly_ loud_. _How does Uriah even have this thing in his apartment?!

Everyone shoots out of their bed, and start shrieking or covering their ears. One of them falls off their bed. Everyone starts to glare at me, and I remove my finger from the button.

"One hour to get ready," I say, "Once you're done with breakfast, get to the training room, nine o'clock, sharp."

I leave the room once I start to see the initiates getting out of bed, to the cafeteria. I greet my friends silently when I get to my table.

"Tris, are you up for a party after stage 1?" Zeke asks.

"Sure, why not." I say glumly.

"What's wrong?" Peter asks.

"Tired, I suppose." Just as I say that, Shauna dozes off. We all eat in a comfortable silence.

"Eight thirty, Tris." Peter says. Peter and I get up to go to the training room.

* * *

><p>The initiates come running in. I take a seat on the bench that's next to the table with guns on it.<p>

"The first thing you will learn to do here, is shoot," Peter says, "Then, fight." Peter passes out guns to everyone, being a little more forceful to the Stiff. "The fact that you are here, makes me thankful because that leaves one less thing for me to teach you. To jump off and on a train. Tr- One, give me a hand here?"

I grab a gun as I rise off the bench, and walk over.

"I bet One can't shoot the target. She looks so frail." Estelle snickers to Allison. Allison snorts.. what the fuck?

I walk over to Estelle, turn the safety off, and aim my gun at her temple. I click the bullet in place.

"If I were you, I would shut my fucking mouth up." I hiss at her. Estelle freezes with fear.

"The first thing you need to do is to hold your guard as you shoot," Peter says, "The thing you should _not _do is be a smart mouth to your trainers."

"The second, is that you should inhale, aim, exhale, shoot," I say. "Not that you'll have time for that in a war or battle.."

"Look at her stance," Peter says, "Her feet are shoulder-length apart, don't be tense."

I inhale, and aim at the target. I exhale, then shoot. The bullet hits dead in the center of the target. All of the initiates are shocked. Actually, please excuse me to correct myself. All but _one_ are shocked.

"Ha, like you have to show us what to do. I bet I'd get it dead center." Estelle says as she smirks.

"Go to the bench." I say quietly. She doesn't know what I'm going to do.

"What, are you going to give me a timeout?" Estelle sneers.

"Go. To. The. Bench," Peter says, "Talking back means punishment. Which means, while you sit down, and not learn anything, everyone will be better than you."

Estelle slowly walks over to the bench, scowling.

"Alright. Start shooting, everyone."

Thirty minutes later, everyone has shot the target, but most hadn't gotten the center. I notice that Tobias has begun to hit the center target circle rapidly.

"Okay. Everyone, stop," I announce, "Everyone can take a 10 minute break. Call this special. Make sure you turn your safety off. Stay here though. Tobias, Estelle, stay."

Everyone leaves their target, and go sit down on the bench.

"Estelle, go in front of the target," I command, and she goes in front of a target, "Now, Tobias is going to shoot bullets at you. If you flinch, then your ranking for Stage 1 is lower than what you think you'd get."

**I think you know what happens..**

"Everyone, back to work." The initiates groan. Estelle scowls.

"Tobias, come here." I say, he walks over to me, looking nervous, "You're not in trouble. Don't worry. I just wanted to say.. um.. go- good job. At shooting, of course." What the hell? I never stutter. Ugh. I'm such a pans- coward.. no- idiot.. I see Peter looking my direction, wiggling his eyebrows and making kissy faces. Mental note, make sure to swear at him.

"Oh.. thanks, One." Tobias says. I don't know the emotion he's feeling. I see that Christina, Estelle and Allison are glaring at me.

"You should go now, those three are glaring at me." I tilt my head towards them, while half-heartedly laughing.

We wave good bye, and continue working. Even after an hour, Estelle is barely hitting the target, they're all on the edges, half or quarter circles.

"_Alright_, take a break for lunch. Come back at two PM sharp."

* * *

><p>As I walk down the hall to the dining hall, boys of all ages are looking up and down at me, winking, and whistling. I'm scowling now. What part of their brain doesn't understand that I'm not pretty? Oh wait, this isn't Erudite. Of course they don't understand.<p>

Once again, I find myself sitting with some transfers; Will, Christina, Tobias, Allison, Edward and Myra, with their constant chatter, next to Tobias. All of a sudden, they grow quiet, and look to my direction.

I feel a rough, large hand planted to my shoulder. I can immediately tell it's Eric.

"Hey babe, wanna get out of here with me?" Eric asks in a what I think is supposed to be seductive, but sounds like a dying rat to me. The initiates are trying to stifle a laugh.

"Fuck off, Eric," I spat out at him, not even bothering to turn around, "I don't need to report you to Max, and have you be a fence guard, now do I? I have the authority to do it, anyways."

"Come _on_, One," Eric whines, "Loosen up for once!"

"I said, _fuck_ _off_," I growl, "What part of your ex-Erudite brain do you _not _understand of leaving me alone?!"

He stands there, speechless, obviously trying to comprehend what I said to him.

"Your transfers need to watch their mouths." Eric growls at them, but looks as me as he says it. I flip him off, and he finally storms off. Everyone starts to explode with questions.

"Who was that?"

"His name's Eric, obviously, Christina!"

"He came from Erudite?"

"Is he your age?"

"_Her age?! _He looks 30 years old, for crying out loud!"

"He smells weird."

"Did you _see_ how many piercings he had? God!"

"Okay, shut up!" I cry out, "His name's Eric, he came from Erudite, he is my age, yes; I agree that her smells weird, and he has at least 20 piercings. Don't ask where they are."

* * *

><p>After the initiates went back to shooting, I confronted Peter.<p>

"Why the hell were you wiggling your brows, _and_ making kissy faces, when I was talking to Tobias?"

"Oh you know.. you looked nervous and you _never_, ever stutter." Peter teases.

I quickly glance back towards the transfers, Tobias is good, Edward is good, Drew is good, Celeste is good, Will is good, Christina is okay, Myra is okay, and Estelle is.. awful.

"Shut up, Peter!" I hiss at him, "do you want me to scream out to the whole Dauntless compound what you do when you're drunk?"

His eyes widen, and he shakes his head furiously.

"Good, anyways," I say, "I'm going to go now."

I leave without saying anything to the initiates, out the door.

* * *

><p>It's been one week. One week since I stuttered to Tobias. One week since it was gun shooting. We're doing fights now.<p>

_I'm walking past each initiate, beating up or attempting to beat up each punching bag. Some of them are doing well. Some of the punching bags won't even move. Well, two of them can't move that well._

_Edward's punching bag is swinging, a lot. Drew's is swinging, but not as much as Edward's. Tobias is doing fairly well, a little better than drew. Except I can see some flaws that will hurt him. Christina's is moving, just a little. Celeste is doing better than Christina. Allison's is moving decently, but she keeps on jumping back when it swings towards her. Myra's moving an inch an hour, and Estelle is too busy picking at her nails._

"_Estelle! Get your bag moving!" Peter shouts. Estelle does nothing, but wags him over._

"_I..make..bed..moving.." I hear. Peter looks at her with disgust, as Estelle winks at him._

_I walk over to Tobias, and press my hand to the side of his stomach, and readjust his stance. I feel an electric-like feel circulating my body. I ignore it. His head turns toward my direction, eyes wide open._

"_You're doing well. Just make sure you're in this stance. You're fast and strong, you can get the first hit," I say quietly to him, "Never forget to keep the tension here."_

"Tris!" Peter yells at me, "Trissy!"

"What?" I snap at him.

"Sorry! No need to be all spicy!" Peter says, with his hands in the air; as if he surrendering, "I was asking you what you thought of these.. pairs for fighting."

He gives me the whiteboard he was writing on, and it says;

_Tobias vs Molly_

_Drew vs Edward_

_Christina vs Estelle_

_Celeste vs Allison_

_Myra vs Will_

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" Peter says, "It seems pretty fair to me."

I erase the ink from the whiteboard with my hand, and rewrite.

_Edward vs Drew_

_Will vs Allison_

_Christina vs Molly_

_Estelle vs Myra_

_Tobias vs Celeste_

"I think that's good," I say, "What do you think?"

"Yeah.. it's good," Peter says, "Anyways, are you up for a drink? You don't have to come to training in the morning."

"Sure," I say, grinning, "Why not?"

* * *

><p><em>Hi! Thank you for reading. :) I will try to update on Sundays, not weekly though!<em>

_Milka2002: Merci, Milka._

_264 (Guest): Thank you for the time to read my story and to write that review. I will take that to heart. I don't think that I'm "overestimating" Tris' character. This is fanfiction, after all, right? Some fan fictions have Christina as the mean, slutty, popular girl, or Tobias as the fat, unpopular kid, or Peter being a really nice guy. Tris is fairly close to the Pedrad brothers and Peter, in my story. Thank you, again, for you thoughts._

_Can I get 15 reviews, 15 favorites, and 25 follows?_

_~divergentoverblood_


End file.
